


|| Written from Ships and Canons ||

by Chaimeera_Flame



Category: Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Murder, One Shot Collection, Other, Retelling, Souls, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaimeera_Flame/pseuds/Chaimeera_Flame
Summary: || Scenarios taken from multiple corners of a series' canon and written to my liking.Fandoms seen will broaden as this book continuesThere will be no original characters seen here as there is already a book dedicated solely to them ||
Kudos: 3





	|| Written from Ships and Canons ||

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale and it's characters belong to Toby Fox

**Undertale**

**Main:**

**???**

**Setting:**

**???**

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

A groan of agony echoed along the dark. 

They were, unfortunately, able to survive that fall just to suffer the consequences. 

The murky and cold feeling of the ground sent shivers to their body. There was nothing to cushion the drop, so how were they alive? 

They weakly tried to feel any sign of blood. Nothing. But it was extremely peculiar that there was a red patch on their chest. 

Despite the numbness of adrenaline, they knew that there would be some internal bleeding and broken bones somewhere. 

Using the lack of pain right now to their advantage, they persevered through. There was no use to call out as they knew no one would be there. It was just a cave below ground. No life. All they have is the hope of finding something to eat and maybe some medicine or whatever. 

They had no idea how to treat internal bleeding. Heck, they didn't know exactly what it was. But broken bones was something already ingrained to them with how often it came by.

A minute passed and the floor seemed to sway under their feet. Or were they the one swaying? 

Their head pounded immensely. They gagged as their throat tightened, threathening to take out the already little amount of food left in their system. 

They hurriedly try to keep their thoughts busy. Away from the hurting. Away from the looming figure of death following them. 

It wasn't working. 

Vision blurry. Knees weak. The feeling of pain is slowly becoming more and more difficult to ignore. 

They hastily and desperately tried to find even a small source of light. A way out. A way to escape. 

_Why were they even trying to survive in the first place?_

They slowed their pace as the thought made them reiterate what they're trying to do. 

_What were they hoping to achieve?_

_Do they really still have hope?_

_Hope to come back to a place that doesn't even want them back?_

_"Remember why you're here"_

Their walking came to a full stop as hallucinations scourged their way into their head.

Laughter

Beating

Cutting

Slaming

Misery

Despair

Hate 

Hate

_Hate_

**_Hate_ **

**_Hate_ **

**HATE**

"Hate."

Why would they go back to a place where death would always be at their doorstep.

Better yet, why not let death inside? 

The reaper has continuously knocked for years. Waiting for them. Isn't it time to make the job easier? Isn't it time to open the door? 

They've been running from death for too long. They hadn't even tried to think that it may be the _solution_ to **everything**.

Chara turned around, looking into the dark as they finally met the reaper's eyes. 

_Let their soul finally escape this miserable world._

"I hadn't even considered this option." 

Joyous laughter rang along the walls of the cave. Every feeling of pain seemed to be lost as they threw their arms open, as if they were beckoning a hug. 

The old and ripped brown shirt that they've been wearing for years spun around with them. Their bare feet dancing along the jagged rocks, not stopping for even a second. 

Their face lit up as they took in every instance of feeling, as it will be the last time it would come. Their few moments will be spent in happiness. 

No longer will they feel the stings, the strain, and the rips of wounds on their body that will grow as soon as a new day arrives. 

No longer will a new gash and cut be made on their skin as soon as someone laid eyes on them. 

No longer will red and blue be the colour most prominent. 

No longer will abuse be what their life circulated around. 

No longer will their life continue.

And this made them ecstatic.

Soon, darkness was starting to envelop them, and they welcomed it all.

**[Fight]° [Act] [Item] [Mercy]**

**[Fight]**

_[I'm tired of Fighting]_

**~~[Fight]~~ [Act]° [Item] [Mercy]**

**[Act]**

_[Don't Do anything]_

~~**[Fight] [Act]** ~~ **[Item]° [Mercy]**

**[Item]**

_[There's nothing there]_

**~~[Fight] [Act] [Item]~~ [Mercy]**°

**[Mercy]**

_[You don't deserve mercy]_

**~~[Fight] [Act] [Item] [Mercy]~~ **

**[Acceptance] °**

~Click~

At least, that was what was supposed to happen before someone stopped them. 

"What are you doing?! Are you alright?! You're bleeding!" 

They couldn't really see them properly, but they felt the person touch their shoulder. 

"Leave me alone! Why do you even care? You have no idea who I am and what I'm capable of! I might be a murdered for all you know!" 

They hissed away. This action further caused pain to jolt throughout his body, sending them to their knees. 

"You might be, but who am I to assume the worst in someone? You're hurt, and I am taking you to get some help. Bad guy or not."

The stranger sat beside them wrapped their arms gently around their petite stature. This time, they didn't have an ounce of strength to fight back. 

It felt so surreal having someone care for them so gently. 

The tiredness had caught up to them. Soon enough, their world succumbed to darkness yet again. But not before hearing a few more words escape from their mouth. 

"My name is Asriel Dreemur, and I promise I'll protect you from whatever drove you to come here.."

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Azzy come on! It's Dad's birthday tomorrow and you promised to help me make this pie!" 

A year already passed since the Dreemur family found Chara passed out at the entrance of the underground. 

A year since they've taken them in as a member of their family. 

They were hesitant, and very distant at first, but they warmed up after knowing that they posed no threat and was shown continuous acts of kindness. 

Such as their old and torn shirt being replaced with a green and yellow sweater. Matching the youngest of the Dreemurs. 

It was weird being the only human, but it didn't take long for them to get used to everything. The residents here are much more humane than where they were from anyways. And nicer, too..

_They weren't used to that._

Asriel laughed and joined their sibling with whatever they wanted to accomplish. 

The two 13 year olds had a bit of difficulty in baking the butterscotch- cinnamon pie. Still, they were able to finish with much help of the recipe their mom had. It was Asgore's favorite and they planned to surprise him with it. 

On that day, they were bursting with excitement as they waited for their Dad to try their creation. 

He coughed a bit on the first bite.

Thinking it was just caught in his throat, they gave him some water. 

He coughed again on the second bite. 

Now it felt like there was something wrong. 

The kids knew there was something off, but Asgore just smiled at them in an attempt to cease their worries. 

He didn't eat anymore of the pie and stayed in bed the rest of that day. 

"May I ask what ingredients you used?" Toriel questioned both her children. 

They listed it. They all seemed to align perfectly with what was written down, until they came to the butter. 

"We added two cups of Buttercups.. And I don't think there were anymore." Asriel finished, Chara nodding along. 

Toriel, however, looked horrified. This made Chara panic. Did they do something wrong? Are they gonne kick them out? I knew this would happen.. 

They expected a hit to come in contact, but there was nothing. Instead, Toriel had hugged the two and explained the fatal accident they could have caused. 

Buttercups were highly poisonous. 

Fortunately, Asgore hadn't taken enough for it to be anywhere near deadly. 

They've apologized profusely, but all was forgiven. 

~~

A few months has passed since the accident. 

"Hey, remember what they told us about souls and stuff?" Chara questioned nonchalantly. 

Asriel looked at her a bit confused and somewhat worried. 

During those few months, they've learned about the history between humans and monsters. Much to Toriel and Asgore's protests. 

Chara already knew about The war that led them to being concealed underground in the first place. It wasn't what their parents wanted to keep them from. What they didn't want them to find out was the method on getting out. 

Upon acquiring this knowledge, they seemed a bit..they didn't know how to describe it but it wasn't how they would normally act. 

It's very subtle, making it seem that they didn't even care for the topic in the first place. Asriel knew it was a lie, since the other would stay up and read about it. They'd spend more time in the library and come back with books pertaining more information. 

"You need Human souls to break out of the barrier, right?" 

He didn't like where this was going. 

"Yeah..?"

"Then why are you all still letting me live?" 

Chara chuckled slightly. 

"I mean, come on, your ticket out of this place is just roaming. Defenseless. Why don't any of you... Well, better yet, why didn't you all just let me die the first time?" 

The atmosphere went into an uncomfortable silence. It stayed like this for a few minutes as they waited for him to give a response.

They sighed and was about to leave the room, but Asriel stopped them.

"We.. We're already fine with living here. Were fine with how things are right now. There's no need for us to go to the surface."

He contemplated a bit on what he was about to say next, "We don't believe in sacrificing an innocent's life just for our own needs-"

"How are you so sure that they're innocent?"

He was taken aback by their interjection.

"What if what fell to the underground was a serial killer? A murderer? What are you gonna do when the human isn't innocent?"

"Well-"

"Are you really gonna give mercy to a single soul just to stay peaceful? When you could all be living out there? Why not make a few sacrifice for your people?"

"We don't NEED to go outside! Our resources here are doing well. We can survive in the underground without having to go to such extreme lengths."

"I didn't think the Prince of Monsters would be so selfish," they sneered.

"Chara! You know that I want the best for our people, but we can find a better way! And until then, we're not going to-"

"Well what if there is no better way?!"

They sighed in frustration, trying to calm down. There's no need for them to argue and scream at each other.

They lowered their volume. 

"Do you want to see the stars, Azzy?" 

They looked up, not meeting his eyes. It was as if there were stars they were actually seeing. 

"I remember you told me back at the waterfalls that the gems placed in the ceiling were your form of recreating them. You haven't even seen real stars before, right?"

Chara continued their thought process while he listened.

"Stars aren't the only things you don't experience here. The feeling of sunlight on your face. The dew on plants after the rain."

"But we don't exactly need-"

"You mentioned resources, correct? What will happen if that runs out? Up there! The surface is our answer, Azzy! You already have a human soul right here!" 

They stood up confidently. The most confident he has ever seen them. Their eyes looked so happy. It had a spark in them. 

"Let's break the barrier together!" 

They truly believed in this. 

That this cause would be the greater good. 

That they could do something _useful_ for once in their life. 

Was he really gonna shatter this little hope they had? 

"But.. I don't want to lose you.."

Chara laughed and pulled their sibling into a hug. 

"Absorb my soul after I die. It'll be like I'm with you all of the time!" 

It seemed like all the cons are eliminated. 

Asriel look them in the eyes and nodded. 

"What's your plan?" 

~~

They really didn't think this through. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

Chara ate a few handful of fresh buttercups. Most likely much higher than what the lethal dose may be. They were put to bed after their parents found out as they hurried to find a doctor. 

Asriel was tasked to keep them safe until they came back. 

Now, the two were left alone. 

The plan was working smoothly. 

"Hey Azzy."

They laughed. It was weak and very tired. 

It broke Asriel to see them like this. 

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"You can ask me anything"

"Can you.. Carry me to the surface? My body I mean."

"May I ask what for?"

"My favorite flowers are Golden Flowers right? There's a fresh patch of it back at my hometown. I just want to be buried there. As my last wish."

There weren't any flowers like that found in the underground. He nodded and carried their body, their soul was halfway to being merged.

As soon as they got to the barrier, they hung limp in his arms. The process was complete. 

He could hear their voice in his head. It was clear as day to him, as if they hadn't had been clinging to life just a few seconds ago. 

With directions being given, their destination was already in view.

Asriel expected the visit to be quiet and simple. Come in and go out.

But to the human residents, he was carrying a body of a lifeless child.

In their eyes, he was a murderer. 

Chara saw their faces as they watched them pass. It was the same one that drove her to the undergrounds in the first place. 

**Malice**

They tried to voice out their concerns but it was too late. 

The _humans_ had taken out their weapons and started attacking him. 

_"Azzy we have to leave now!"_

Chara screamed in their head, but there was no exit for them to escape to. 

_"Fight back at least!"_

But Asriel shook his head. 

They tried to take control of their shared body, but Asriel stood his ground. 

_"They're trying to KILL you! Please! Let me take control! We can fight back! We can win this! Please Asriel! I don't want you to die.."_

He just shook his head. 

He still thought the best of humans, even if they were attacking him. 

In his eyes, they were all innocent. 

Who was he to assume the worst in someone? 

**[Fight]° [Act] [Item] [Mercy]**

**[Fight]**

_[There's no need to fight]_

**~~[Fight]~~ [Act]° [Item] [Mercy]**

**[Act]**

_[Don't Do anything]_

**~~[Fight] [Act]~~ [Item]° [Mercy]**

**[Item]**

_[There's nothing there]_

**~~[Fight] [Act] [Item]~~ [Mercy]°**

**[Mercy]**

_[They deserve mercy]_

~~**[Fight] [Act] [Item] [Mercy]** ~~

**[Acceptance]°**

_~Click~_

Chara could only watch in horror as the villagers treated him like how they were treated back then. 

Laughter

Beating

Cutting

Slaming

Misery

Despair

They Hate him just as they hated them before. 

They fought for even a slight chance of control. And as soon as it came, they ran back towards the underground.

The two came face to face with their parents.

What they saw that day was an image they will never be able to erase from their minds.

Asriel had gashes and cuts all over him. Black, red, and blue stained his white fur. Large wounds were torn open and you can see bits of broken bones. Few arrows stuck on his back. A spear pierced through his chest. 

_What had the humans done to them?_

His body had started to turn to dust. 

Death had only knocked once, and he swung the door completely open.

The corpse he was clutching tightly however, remained free of all those.

"Look mom, dad"

His voice shook, tears spilling from his eyes as he smiled.

_"I kept Chara safe, just as promised."_

~~**[Only one option]°** ~~

_**[Sacrifice?]°** _

**[Yes]° ~~[No]~~**

_**~Click~** _

_~~On that day, the King and Queen had lost both of their children at the same time. The underground mourned them for centuries.~~ _

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

A groan of agony echoed along the dark. 

They were, fortunately, able to survive that fall without suffering the consequences. 

The soft and delicate petals sent warmth to their body. There was a large patch of Golden Flowers that cushioned the drop. That's how they survived.

Theh checked for any sorts of wounds, but there were none other than what they previously had. 

The child looked around and saw someone roughly the same age as them.

They wore a yellow and green sweater, a smile on their face as they helped them on their feet.

_"I haven't seen a human here in ages!"_

They chirped happily. It was rather odd that someone was there to greet them.

(Why are you helping me?)

_"Why not?"_

(You don't know who I am. I might be a serial killer for all you know.)

They chuckled at them.

_"A certain someone taught me not to see the worst sides of life. Even though that wasn't an advice that helped him, I might as well continue his legacy of helping others just as he helped me."_

The stranger had their hand outstretched to them, as if it was a form of greeting.

**_"My name is Chara Dreemur, and I promise I'll protect you from whatever drove you to come here."_ **


End file.
